<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>与你共度的七夕.C by blankmoonbaiyue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128962">与你共度的七夕.C</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankmoonbaiyue/pseuds/blankmoonbaiyue'>blankmoonbaiyue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>黑星产粮 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game), blackstar - Fandom, 黑星, 黑星剧场</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, 乙女向 - Freeform, 多P, 女性向 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankmoonbaiyue/pseuds/blankmoonbaiyue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC有，R18注意，请自行避雷，不爱看善用关闭。<br/>产粮不易，珍惜他人成果，洁癖人小警察恕不奉陪。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kasumi/You, Mokuren/You, Zakuro/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>黑星产粮 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137377</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>与你共度的七夕.C</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC有，R18注意，请自行避雷，不爱看善用关闭。<br/>产粮不易，珍惜他人成果，洁癖人小警察恕不奉陪。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OOC有</p><p> </p><p>避雷：</p><p>4P</p><p>男花魁设定</p><p> </p><p>  江户时代，烟花巷里艺伎口口相传的故事亦别有一番动人之处，无论是高高在上的花魁，抑或名不见经传的我，都曾在吉原里苦苦挣扎，直到她的出现改变了这一切。</p><p>  我叫kasumi，是吉原星无屋的帮佣，自被卖到这里来已经过了几十个年头，因为性格内敛，不引人注目，得以被花魁选中，在暗地里听从他的命令代为跑腿，而这个秘密却被新人柘榴发现了。</p><p>柘榴是老板羽濑山带来的人，刚在星无屋展头露角，他的歌声尤为动听，长相也魅惑如狐，连木莲的熟客都为他着迷，气得他几天都没心情跳舞。木莲是星无屋的招牌之一，身段如柳条般纤细，美的雌雄莫辨，舞姿更是吉原一绝，但他性格高傲难以亲近，更不愿向客人低头，想必是为了招揽更多的客人，老板才会扶持新人。</p><p>  不过这些明争暗斗，都与我无关，我只在意那位大人。</p><p> </p><p>  那位大人，不仅是木莲，我和柘榴也同样为她着迷，对我这样的小人物而言，她是我遥不可及的存在，只能在为花魁收拾房间时偷偷的望上一眼，即便如此，我也很满足了。大人是星无屋的熟客，也是我们最珍视的人，星无屋没有星星，却有媲美星星的存在，只要星无屋一直经营下去，我们就能长久的陪伴着大人。</p><p>其一</p><p>  今天是阴天，大人在雨落前来了星无屋，老天有眼，没有淋湿大人，她在屋里和花魁喝酒，听着屋里传出的谈笑声，不知为何心很痛。花魁比真正的花还要美丽娇艳，如果我有花魁那么引人注目，是不是大人也会对我笑一笑？</p><p>其二</p><p>  柘榴当着花魁的面抢走了大人，还嘴对嘴的喂大人喝酒，如果不是我拦着，花魁肯定要飞踢柘榴，两人走后他气的吃了几十盘寿司，喝光了库存的酒，现在还醉醺醺的躺在房间里，照顾他真的很辛苦。</p><p>其三</p><p>  柘榴的第一次被大人买下了，明明是意料之中的事，花魁却因此茶饭不思，我怀疑花魁得了相思病，其实我也有好几天都没能入睡，想到他们此刻也许正在床上翻云覆雨，我连提笔的勇气都没了</p><p> </p><p>Kasumi</p><p>  看着艳光四射满脸幸福的柘榴，我只得强迫自己祝福他，尽管极力掩饰，我眼里的妒意还是被他察觉了，他笑眯眯的在我耳边说：“今晚，请务必来喝酒。”</p><p>喝酒？我看他只是想炫耀自己能够独占大人，虽然又气又恨，我还是答应了他的邀请，这都是为了保护大人，谁知道柘榴会不会趁机做出对大人不利的事。等我赶到约定的地点，才发现木莲也来了。“kasumi，你来干什么？”木莲一脸疑惑，马上他就闭口不语了，光看他的表情我就知道是大人来了，我立刻行礼，本以为大人会像平日一样无视我，没想到今天她却主动抱住我，是醉酒后把我误认为柘榴了吗？大人抬手往我的嘴里塞了一粒药丸，望着她可爱的脸，我不由自主的咽下，即使是毒药，只要是她的意愿，我也会主动接受，接着我就失去了意识，后面发生的事也记不清楚了。</p><p>柘榴</p><p>会被这点小小的伎俩欺骗，恋爱中的人还真是可怜可笑，鄙人可是串通好了要把他们都变成大人的所有物，就先从花魁和他的心腹开始。柘榴望着高悬于空中的明月，那么接下来该怎么做呢？不如试试这几粒好不容易找来的药吧。</p><p>木莲</p><p>  绝对不会有错，我喝的酒里掺下了媚药，还是效力相当强的媚药，身体越来越烫，我竟然想玷污心爱的公主，最终我还是屈服于欲望，无意识的渴求着她的身体。对不起，请原谅我，公主。</p><p> </p><p>女人的口中，穴内，胸前都被男人狰狞的凶器摩擦着，潮红的小脸上沾满了白浊的精液，柘榴跪趴着肆意玩弄娇嫩的蓓蕾，挤出的汁液尽数浇灌在花心，他笑的眯起眼睛，咧嘴嘲笑情难自禁的两人。</p><p>木莲用魔罗蹭着微张的嘴唇，别看他身材纤细，却精瘦有力，相当耐操，他以生吞女人的气势贪婪的索取她的柔情蜜意，唇与唇重叠，两人像蛇一样缠绕在一起，比名家的春画还要刺激，Kasumi把手放在根部上下撸动，随即欲望喷涌而出弄脏了身下的榻榻米。</p><p>不知过了多久，房间里仍弥漫着淫乱的气味，久久不散。无论是花魁还是随从都忘记了自己的身份，不分彼此的瘫倒在一块，窗外的烟火照亮了他们四人，只在一瞬间怒放的花，随后便是长久的沉寂。容颜也好，男女之间的纵情欢爱也罢，都是短暂的，但这短短的一夜，足以改变他们四人的命运。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>